Time Collapse
The ability to Collapse time. Combination of Entropy and Time Manipulation. Not to be confused with Time Destruction, Acausality manipulation and Time Compression. Also Called *Stroboscopic Photography Realisation *Time Stacking Capabilities The user can reversibly stack multiple points of a timeline of one single spatial point (or a small region) in one moment. This has the effect of making the past present and future of the region in space to occur all at once (usually means suddenly crowded with objects). More advanced users (level 2) can stack multiple events from branches and quantum realities/alternate timelines to a single moment, making many possible futures and pasts of the location to all happen at the same time. At level 3, users are not restricted to the past and future of a location, thus allowing history altering events at multiple places to all be done at on place and one moment. At level 4, the power can collapse all timelines into a single "3D (or 4D?) picture" where everything that will happen, can happen and has happened will all happen at once. Since the entire network of timelines in the multiverse is being collapsed, there will be no way to reverse this from the inside since the changes that is required to achieve this needs the existence of time, and time ceased to exist when the entire timeline is essentially collapsed to a point. The only way to reverse it when this happens (without using omni powers) is via an outside force in the omniverse (where spacetime does not exist) to "fix it from the outside". At its peak level, where the power is at its most dangerous (and least well understood), the power can stack multiple points from all 'personal times' (Thus this applies to other people (who might be moving faster or slower than us physically), all entities that do no feel time (like death and any gods related to death and nothingness) , that does not have time exist (like nothingness entities), that are trapped in time statsis, since by the fact that audience can see them moving and acting at all means they have their own system that acts like perception of time, a kind of personal time. Thus this naturally means''' EVERYTHING') all into one single point. Since all kinds of ways that acts like "telling time" is now all at one point and one moment, "personal time" ceased to exist and only omnipower can reverse it. Most users tend to use the low level (1-3) versions as it is the most useful, by only putting the past and future of a certain location in one spot temporary and then interact with it to acheive a certain goal (e.g. changing history of that place across multiple points in the timeline all in one place), before returning said past and futures back to their proper place. A simple example is an apple falling onto the ground. Using this will result in a "worm" of apples appearing where the user and everyone else can interact with. This power, however will not allow one to achieve Nigh omnipotence (as might lead to believe due to the example of Ultimecia in Final Fantasy VIII) as it only allows everything to happen all at once, but not reality altering control on them, as '''the things still follows whatever laws the Verse in based on'. Comparison with powers of similar nature *It is not Time Destruction, for no event is being removed from existence due to no matter, energy, memory etc. is being destroyed (Even for the higher level cases, all events are still there but since the timeline is being collapsed, there is no time available to perform any more actions from the inside of the universe) *It is not Acausality Manipulation, for events that involved will not become linked due to this power, such as an apple and a bursted apple remains separate things after returning to their original location in the timeline (unless you started quantum entangling them) *It is not time compression, for this power does not increase or decrease the flow of time w.r.t. another flow of time. *It is not the Fifth Magic of TYPE-MOON, for''' energy compensation by swapping time is not necessary', though '''its impacts is much worse', as if users keep the timeline that way, the entire timeline will be shortened and heat death will occur earlier. Even worse when a user brought a piece of the heat death of the universe into its neighbourhood as being so diluted with energy, it acts like a subzero heat sink and cool down the surroundings. Applications * Singularity Inducement * Summoning * Cryostasis via stacking a small region of the heat death of the universe to the neighbourhood Associations * Time Manipulation Limitations * All alteration stays. Thus if the user decided to reverse the stacking, all points that are tampered with that return to their original place in spacetime are changed and this can brought potentially disastrous alteration to the timeline to all events lying to the future of said points * Increases entropy of the multiverse dramatically, due to the massive energy dispersal caused by interacting with multiple events of that location at the same time, or with the heat death * Full power is irreversible without omnipowers do to all possible notions of time is rendered nonexistent * Desired matter and energy may not necessary show up in the location due to their probability flucturations (otherwise known as wavefunction) cancelling each other out at that point in a manner simialr to optical interference (which is how the pwoer get past the problem of "putting an object inside another solid object". The energy contained in the cancellation is not being destoryed, but simply distirbuted to the nearby probability flucturations). * Low level uses can only stack events with the same spatial location (or a small region) * For small scale and low level uses, events will still progress forward in time and interact as a big lump of things, since time is not being stopped. * Become useless when the heat death of the multiverse is reached (where every point in the timeline network has the same maximal amount of entropy, thus no two points are more disordered/energy diluted than another thus the stacking have no net change to the result. Known Users Gallery Category:Time Manipulation